


Always

by EnrisAve



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Sam Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnrisAve/pseuds/EnrisAve
Summary: Sam has always been Lucifer, he has also been very open about that fact with Dean.  It's not his fault that Dean won't believe him.





	1. Before the End

Dean ran as fast as he could into the church. He still couldn’t believe that he let them get the jump on him, but he wasn’t going to let them get away with it. He sees a door guarded by two hench-demons as he runs down a hallway. That crazy demon chick and her angel pimp were going down as soon as he saw them again. He quickly takes out one guard and then the other before moving towards the door. 

‘At least the demon chick was good for something, that knife sure does come in handy.’ The door won’t open, he can hear voices inside. 

“SAM!” Dean yells as he bangs his fist against the door. He keeps trying until he hears a voice yell, the door gives way. Inside he sees Lilith dead on the ground, Sam's handcuffed to a chair wearing a ridiculous white suit pinned down by Ruby. She’s using a key to unlock the cuffs. Sam’s eyes are locked on the blood seeping into the stonework of the old church. Dean swiftly moves to the demon and stabs her in her crazy demon chick back. The flashing eyes of the demon that held him prisoner, alerts Sam to Deans presence and he looks Dean in the eyes, his own glowing with knowledge and power, and says:

“I told you so.”


	2. 1988 - May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Sam's 5th Birthday.

Sam’s 5th birthday was last week, and even though John and Dean didn’t have anything ready he still had a great time. John took both boys out to a slightly better place for lunch as a treat. Sam had always been a quiet child but that day he laughed while John and Dean joked. Now it’s just Dean and Sam in the motel room. They were in-between Pastor Jim’s and Bobby’s, with both men out on hunts John is sticking to simple salt and burns while waiting for them to finish.

“Dean.” Sam says. Drawing Deans attention from the TV. 

“Yeah Sammy?” Dean replies as he moves over to the bed Sam is sitting on. Deans surprise that Sam is speaking showing plainly on his face.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, but it’s time I told you the truth.” Sam whispers. Dean tries to play off the serious conversation he sees incoming. 

“Woah this seems like a serious conversation for a little tot.” Sam rolls his eyes and with a put-upon sigh continues.

“This IS serious Dean. I want to tell you the truth.” Sam said with quiet fervor. Dean leans in, not sure where this is going but nods to let him know to continue.

“I’m Lucifer, the archangel.” Sam says and then quickly searches Dean’s for a reaction. Dean sits back in shock at the unexpected sentence. Dean starts wildly laughing, nearly falling off the couch in his fits of hilarity.

“It’s not funny!” Sam whines at his brother on the floor. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about but it’s hilarious!” Dean gasps out from the grungy floor. Noticing the state of the floor Dean quickly moves back onto the bed. 

“I don’t know why you think you’re the archangel Lucifer but whoever told you that was nuttier than a five-pound fruitcake.” Dean joked as he caught his breath. Sam pouted as he replied.

“It’s true though. I really am Lucifer.” Sam’s pout becoming more pronounced as Dean starts laughing again. 

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you have any wings? Or a halo?” Dean asks.

“I lost them, they were taken from me when I fell.” Sam replies while turning his eyes to the ground to hide his tears.

“Whatever you say buddy.” Dean says with a smile. Chuckling to himself, Dean gets up and moves to toward the phone.

“I’m going to order us a pizza. Dad left some cash and I think I’m too happy to bother with cooking.” Dean smiled as he looked up the number of the pizza place in town. Sam sighs as he realizes Dean isn’t going to take him seriously. ‘Aw well, at least I told him the truth.’ Sam thinks to himself as he watches Dean chat with the pizza place on the phone.

This wouldn’t be the last time that Dean disregarded Sam’s confession.


	3. 1989 - September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six-year-old Sam is starting school today.

Dean wasn’t nervous! Just because his little brother, who didn’t really make friends easily or talk to strangers at all really, was starting school today didn’t mean that Dean was nervous. He was just being cautious, like his dad. Anything could happen to a little squirt like Sam. He could get lost in-between classes or run into a little jerk of a kid that could steal his lunch.

“You don’t have to worry.” Dean jumped at least a foot in the air, he wasn’t expecting Sam to be ready yet but there he stood. Sam’s second-hand backpack on his scrawny shoulders, his eyes expectant and slightly concerned.

“I’m not worried.” Dean said with a bit more force than was really necessary. Sam smiled benignly at him and said, “Whatever you say, Dean.” 

“I’m not!” Dean was complete calm, at least that’s what he kept telling himself. It wasn’t like he was sending off his baby brother to die or something, he just needed to get it over with.

“Anyway! Let’s get going, the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave.” Dean said with a cocky smile as he put on his boots.

“I don’t know why your so worried, it’s only a bunch of children.” Sam says as he shakes his head at Deans silliness. 

“I mean, what is the danger of a bunch of human infants to an angel anyway?” Sam mutters as he moves to the door.

“Whatever you say Beelzebub.” Dean says jokingly, but with a slight frown. Sam just rolls his eyes at Dean as Dean finishes with his shoes. Dean quickly makes his way to the door with Sam following along silently like always.


	4. 1990 - June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is 7 (Summer break)

Dean was bored. He wasn’t a huge fan of school, but it did prove a decent distraction from the seemingly endless daytime TV and sweltering heat in the motel. He could count on messing with Sam to be fun for a while but this far into the break the fun had worn thin. Bringing Sam to the library was fine but even looking through comic books was dull after a while, even though they were only allowed to go the library once a week. 

So, Dean was bored, which is never a good thing for anyone. John hadn’t been back for a few days and Sam was reading a book that Dean was pretty sure a kid of seven shouldn’t be able to understand. 

“You’re pacing.” Sam said from over his book as he turned a page. 

“I’m not pacing. I’m exercising, walking is good for you.” Dean said with all the sarcasm he could muster. As if to prove his exercising prowess Dean begins to jog around the room, dislodging junk from the bed and almost tripping over the clothes bag.

“Sure you are, and I’m a normal human seven-year-old.” Sam replied with an eye roll of epic proportions. Dean is struck by the wrongness of a seven-year-old displaying this level of sass, and his word choice.

“Want to go to the lake?” Dean almost begs his brother. “We could swim around, catch some fish, everyone has a good time!” By the end of his statement, Dean is jumping with excitement at his idea.

“I don’t know if that is a good idea Dean.” Sam said as he worried at his lip. Dean had mentioned that some of the kids at his school had spoken of their parents not allowing them to go the lake without them due to the drop off near the shore.

“Nah it’ll be great!” Dean had already decided that they would be going to the lake today. He started to pack them some sandwiches and snacks including some bottles of water into his backpack. Sam put a bookmark into his book and grabbed his swimsuit and towels for himself and his brother, resigned to a day at the lake.

“We’ll be there in no time.” Dean said as they walked down the path that leads to the lake.

“Hmm.” Sam hummed noncommittally as he walked beside his brother. The air so thick with humidity the path had a mirage of water hovering over it. When they reached the lake, they were both drenched in sweat and decided to drop everything before putting their feet in the water to cool off.

“Ahh! This was one of my best ideas ever!” Dean sighed. Sam smiled at his brother as his small toes curled in the lake beds sandy bottom. Dean decided that now was the perfect time to splash attack his brother, soon an all-out splash fight was underway. Sam laughed as he splashed his brother and Dean took a step back to avoid the small wall of water Sam had made but didn’t find solid ground with his foot.

“Help!” Dean cried as he fell backwards into the water, he opened his eyes to see nothing but the deep dark drop-off. He began to hear a strange sound from the darkness, haunting in its beauty. He began to swim down toward it when a small hand grabbed his foot with more strength then it should have and pulled him back to the shallows.

“Are you Ok Dean?” Sam asked in a shuddery breath as he held his brother in a tight hug.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dean replied uncertainly. “Let’s go home, Sam. I’m not really feeling the whole ‘day at the lake’ thing anymore.” Dean said as he eyed the drop-off and subconsciously tried to shake off Sam’s arm.

“That’s fine, I’m not feeling it either.” Sam replied, refusing to let go of Deans arm until they were both out of the water. Sam and Dean packed up everything and started to make their way back to the motel when Dean asked.

“Hey Sam, how did you pull me back up?” They walked in silence for a moment.

“I’m an angel Dean, even without my grace I’m still stronger than your average human.” Sam replied with a sigh.

“Oh, right.” Dean replied. Dean’s thoughts on the lights and sounds in the lake forgotten as he worries over his brothers' statement.


	5. 1997 - August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Sam is 14 (Summer break)

The town of the month was beautiful, idyllic really, especially this time of year. Fireflies and a warm hazy left over from the summer sun made the twilight Dean’s favorite time of day. Driving away from the surprisingly decent motel with Sam in the passenger seat, Dean tried his best not to think about the last hunt. He didn’t want to ruin the calm. The gentle breeze blew through the cabin of the car ruffling Sam’s girly long hair and bringing with it the smell of grain and cut grass.

“It’s nice here. Reminds me of the garden.” Sam mentioned from his place next to Dean on the hood of the car. Dean looked at Sam askance.

“The school garden from the last place?” Dean lazily asked, still bathing in the tranquility of swaying grasses and residual warmth from the car.

“The first garden. It was my favorite spot, especially when people were kicked out of it. It was quiet, still, peaceful really. I don’t think I would like it as much now though, too much has changed, I think I would miss you too much to go back to then if I had the chance.” Sam said with a sigh as he looked out over the endless fields.

“Whatever you say, Sam.” Dean sighed, not really paying attention, his mind still stuck in the past. “Hey man, what happened on that last hunt?” Dean’s eyes cut away from Sam. “I mean, you just started talking gibberish, and I covered for you with dad but, your starting to scare me, man!” Dean’s words came out in a rush. Sam having turn to look at Dean part way through his statement looked down for a moment before replying.

“I wasn’t speaking gibberish, it was the angelic language Enochian.” Sam tried to convince Dean with his eyes that he was telling the truth. The silence stretched on for a few minutes, the tension in Dean’s shoulders growing along with it. Sam looked away from Dean after his statement but looked back when Dean tried to speak.

“Sam.” Dean tried again to start. “Sam, I know we’ve joked around about you being an angel for a while, but you know that that isn’t true right?” Dean asked his face a mask of concern and worry. “You’ve got to know that right Sam?” Dean nearly begged. Sam looked at his big brother and sighed.

“Yeah Dean, I know.” Sam said with his face turned away from Dean. Dean let out a sigh of relief and a forced chuckle to himself.

“Good.” Dean rubbed his hand through his hair and smiled at Sam. “I just wanted to check. We aren’t little kids anymore, we have a job to do and make-believe doesn’t have a part in it.” Dean’s posture and voice conveying how serious he is being in this moment. “I just want to make sure we’re on the same page here little brother.” Dean’s voice softening slightly at the end.

“I know Dean.” Sam says, his heart hurting with every beat. Dean was the only brother who has loved him in millennia, the only one he told the truth to in who knew how long. And Dean didn’t believe him, he thought he was making up a huge part of his existence.

“Good, let’s head on back. Maybe we can grab a snack on the way?” Dean said with a new spring in his step as he moves to get back into the car. Sam moves slightly slower as he slides off the hood and gets back in the car.

“Hey, we still have a few weeks until school starts up again! Why don’t we go to the mall tomorrow?” Dean says as he nudges his brother with his shoulder. The car pulling back onto the road in the dark.

“Whatever.” Sam reply’s, his focus on locking down his anguish and grief, to not show how much he’s hurt to the one he loves more than any other being. 

The car continues its journey back to their temporary home. The grass sways and dances with the fireflies under the stars.


	6. 1998 - September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Sam is 15

A new school and another chance to interact with human children. Sam casually walked from class to class, teenage girls giggling as he walked by. Apparently, confidence truly is key, but what would he even have to worry about in the first place? He’s older then this planet, the scrutiny of his schoolmates isn’t as intimidating as it would be if he was a normal post-pubescent human.

“Hi! I’m Katlin. Do you want to have lunch with me?” The girl sitting next to Sam in biology asked. Her brown hair and blue-grey eyes fitted her face rather well. If Sam was comparing her to the current societal version of beauty, she would be considered cute, though she obviously didn’t see her own beauty as she shyly fiddled with her hair. Sam never truly understood this element of the human psyche, every human has different tastes in physical beauty, to some people she would be the epitome of perfection while to others she would be homely. A minute had gone by with Sam’s pondering and he noticed that Katlin was starting to turn quite red.

“Sure.” Sam replied, hoping that he didn’t get her hopes up, but also not wanting to hurt the poor highly embarrassed girl.

“Great! We can head over there right after class. I can introduce you to my friends, I transferred schools two years ago and I know what its like to be the new kid.” Katlin said in a rush of words and exited arm motions. Sam was starting to wonder if this wasn’t such a good idea. Of course, he hadn’t committed to anything beyond eating lunch with her but humans seemed to take the smallest things and blow them wildly out of proportions. It reminded him of some of his old angelic brothers getting all their feathers in a fluff and threatening doom and gloom at the first sign of insult from the animals and plants. A lot of things about humans reminded Sam about his old brothers. Sam sighed.

“Sam! What is the answer to the question that I just asked the class?” The teachers' voice loudly asked. Most of the teachers he had had at school didn’t like him. Sam thought it might be due to the high level of confidence he had in comparison to his peers coming off as arrogance. Or they could take offense to him being too bored in class to pay attention.

“They are called Platelets .” Sam said respectfully. Even if he found the earth subjects boring and slow, due to his ability to memorize everything and read faster than human thought, didn’t mean he would disrespect humans that were trying to help improve their species. The teacher sighed and moved on with the class.

When the bell rang Sam followed Katlin to the lunch room amidst the throngs of human children. He took a moment to laugh to himself at the absurdity of the root of all evil being in a school. Those anti-drug commercials got one thing right it would seem. Katlin was sitting down at a table filled with five other students, she sat down next to a larger then average male wearing a sports jersey, this seemed to be a theme for the table. Sam sat at the last available spot with his lunch. If his food just happened to be more delicious than anyone else’s food in the school who was going to tell?

Katlin’s eyes hadn’t left Sam since he sat down. “So Sam, what do you like to do for fun?” She twisted a piece of hair with one hand and sipped from her drink with the other. She was making her eyes larger and blinking them more often than necessary to try to draw attention to them. While Sam did find her eyes appealing in an aesthetic kind of way he wasn’t affected by her attempts at flirtation.

“I like to read.” Sam hoped his short answer would dissuade her from continuing the conversation.

“Me Too!” She squealed in excitement. Sam’s face reflected his disappointment in the way that this conversation was going.

“I enjoy reading as my family moves around once per month and anything else would take up too much space.” Sam was grasping at straws. He may be ancient but he wasn’t currently a mind reader and he definitely wasn’t well versed in flirtation or navigating relationships. He was locked up for the majority of human existence, not a lot of time to learn the human mating protocol.

Her shoulders drooped in disappointment before bouncing back manfully. “Oh. That must be lonely, not getting to make friends or join clubs.” She looked at him with sad eyes while the large boy, her friend maybe, side hugged her with a glint of happiness in his eyes. If he ever got up the nerve everything would probably work out well for her.

Sam Smirked. “I’m used to it. I am going to head to my next class, hope you have a nice day with your friend Katlin.” The boy blushed as Katlin spun to look at him with a confused look. Sam made his escape and was out the door before she had turned back to ask him what he meant. Sam decided he was going to avoid human girls for a while, maybe indefinitely, he didn’t want to hurt people. And if he had thought like that back before Dean he would have destroyed himself in a fit of rage. How things had changed.


	7. 2000 - April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Sam is 17

Dean was worried. Scratch that, he was terrified. He was moving as fast and as quietly as he could but had the sneaking suspicion that it wouldn’t be enough. The hunt was bad from the start. Dean should have done something when John told them about the new hunt, the week before The Anniversary. John told Dean to call him on his decisions when this time of year rolled around. John knew he couldn’t be the leader they needed during this time, always the pragmatist, But Dean had been so worried lately about Sam’s behavior that he wasn’t paying attention to the date.  
Dean paused behind a tree and shook his head to clear his thoughts, now isn’t the time to dwell on what brought him here. Sam was somewhere in that warehouse, probably injured. Dean began moving forward again, ignoring the thought that Sam was probably already dead. He couldn’t think that, or he wouldn’t be able to help John in taking down the S.O.B. that took Sam in the first place.

“Dean” John whispered over the walkie-talkies, “I’m in position.” Dean moved even faster to get into position then radioed to confirm location. After counting to three Dean lockpicked the door and started sweeping the warehouse, alert to danger.  
The warehouse was mostly empty, only a few racks of forgotten equipment and dusty records remained in the area that Dean had come through. Peaking around the next corner Dean saw into the large room that held only three things, a chair, the monster, and Sam.

“Ahh!” Sam shouted as he grappled with the monster. The downed chair next to him with broken rope attested to where he had been up until recently. The monster had its horrible green hands around Sam’s wrists, stopping Sam from bringing the broken leg of the chair down on the monster’s head. The monster’s disgusting claws biting into Sam’s flesh with every movement.  
Dean moved closer to the fight his gun trained on the monsters back ready to take the shot. Sam’s pain filled eyes meet his and he pushed the monster away from himself to give Dean a clear shot. The monster went down in a hail of gunfire, it didn’t get up again. Sam collapsing to the floor moments after it.

“Good work Dean,” John said coming out of the shadows behind Sam. He quickly moved in to check that the monster was truly dead before moving to join Dean in checking on Sam’s injuries. Dean was by Sam’s side almost immediately after the monster dropped checking Sam for any other wounds and wrapping his wrists with generic bandages to steam the blood flow until they got to the car.

\--

“That was such a disaster” Dean whispered to an unconscious Sam in the back seat of the Impala. Sam’s wrists looked terrible, nothing life-threatening but terrible none the less. Dean felt sick just looking at his little brother, spread out as much as he could in the car and as pale as the stolen motel sheets.

“We got it in the end, and no one else died, that’s all that matters.” Johns gruff voice broke Dean out of his fugue.

“That’s all that matters?” Dean’s anger at that comment showing through in his tone as he turned to face John. “Sam could have died on this hunt. He very nearly did!” Dean was nearly frothing at the mouth at the remembered feeling of uselessness and rage. Dean’s anger at John paled in comparison to his anger at himself for not doing more to dissuade John from this hunt at this time of year. This was one of the main jobs Dean had, to watch out for John during this time of year, and he knew he failed regardless of what John had to say on the matter. It was Sam that paid the price for his failure.

“But he didn’t.” John’s warning glare enough to tamp down the flames of Dean’s ire, enough to get a reluctant “Sorry Sir.” Out of him. “This wasn’t your fault Dean. I should have been more careful, I knew it was going after teenagers and should have thought about Sam and You before it got to this point.” John's eyes focused on Sam for a second with worry before his features smoothed out as went back to watching the road. “Sam didn’t fit the profile of its preferred targets but that isn’t always a guarantee as I well know. Sam wasn’t a child of divorced parents, best guess the creature didn’t want to pass up a free meal.”

“His wrists look really bad.” Deans face was the picture of distress as he looked at his dad. John replied, “They're going to scare badly once they heal, we’ll have to be careful of doctors in the future so that they don’t think they're self-inflicted.” Dean let loose a horrified gasp at the idea that Sam would try to hurt or kill himself. His eyes immediately began trying to scour his brothers’ arms through the bandages. As if by even mentioning it, it would make it true.

“I’m worried about him,” Dean told John. “He’s been acting strange and shifty lately. I think it was the teacher at that last school who was so fired up about his test scores.” Dean said nervously. He didn’t want to betray Sam’s confidence but couldn’t even begin to understand what was going through Sam’s head. Sam had been pulling away recently, focusing more and more on his studies. Sam also hadn’t mentioned his imaginary angelic identity in a while, although Dean had been studiously avoiding the subject after seeing Sam’s expression the last time they talked about it.

“Don’t worry about it, Dean.” Came Johns gruff reply. “Sam’s scores won’t matter for long, he’ll get his diploma or his GED and that’ll be that.” The way John’s voice sounded as he said it was strange. His voice had a strange quality to it that Dean hadn’t heard before. For a second, he could have sworn he saw John's lips twitch up as he looked at the bandages on Sam’s arms. But he was so tired, he was probably seeing things.


	8. 2000 - May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Sam is 18

The walls were blue, not a bright cheery in your face kind of blue, a calming blue. At least that’s what Sam assumes they were going for when selecting that particular shade of color for his assigned room. They would come for him any second now, it was too dangerous for him to be alone. 

Sam hadn’t felt this blindsided since before the fall. He remembers how he had thought his father would see reason, he had never in existence thought for even a second that his creator would cast him out. And now it had happened again. He hadn’t seen the signs, hadn’t even considered the possibility. He’d been so sure of himself, an entity almost as old as the universe couldn’t possibly be fooled. But he had been, he’d passed off the signs as being something else because none of his creations would dare interfere with him. 

Sam’s hands started to slightly shake as he looked at the four walls of his temporary prison. Like he had been doing for the last few days he reminded himself that this wasn’t the cage, he wasn’t really trapped. He could leave any time he wanted to. The shaking stopped just in time for the door to open.

Coming into Sam’s room the nurse said, “Hi Sam, it’s time for breakfast. Did you have a good night’s sleep?” The nurse had a kind smile but was bigger than most guys at the biker bars Sam’s family runs cons in.

“Yes, I slept fine.” Sam replied. He got up and followed the nurse out the door. As Sam entered the room, he was given breakfast and lead to sit at one of the tables near the windows. Looking out the window Sam thought back on his hubris once again. Hunters acquired many scars over their hunting careers, and the demon used that to his advantage. Sam’s goal of going to school to become a lawyer was over. Trapped as an in-care patient and labeled as a danger to himself, the healing wounds on his wrists and scars on his body the evidence. Sam’s final exams that he needed to ace as a condition to his scholarship were happening at this very moment.

Sam had been fooled. One of the worse parts was the uncertainty he had on whether John would have done the same thing without the demon in residence. He’d made some remarks recently about Sam quitting school and getting a GED like Dean. Comments made at Bobby’s after demonic testing. The betrayal of his first father had been agony, to be thrown away by his creator had nearly destroyed him. This betrayal wasn’t as egregious but far more insidious, this was a betrayal of himself as a person. A betrayal of his free will, while in the first free will hadn’t even been a consideration.

“You have a session after breakfast Sam, maybe you’ll get to go home tomorrow?” The nurse from before said with a smile.  
“Ok, thank you.” Sam finished breakfast then followed one of the nurses to his session.

“Hi Sam, you’ve done really well here. If this continues then you’ll probably get to leave tomorrow. How are you feeling today?” The doctor asked while writing notes.

“That’s good to hear. I’ve been doing good, I miss my brother, but I guess I’ll get to see him soon.” Sam shrugged as he finished speaking. Knowing that he just had to remain calm and rational and he’d get to leave sooner than later. The session continued in this vein until his time was nearly up.

“We have a visitor request from your brother Dean, and I believe that this would be beneficial for you.” The doctor said as Sam was getting up to leave. Sam smiled as he left being led to the visitor room.

\--

“Sam!” Dean started to get up but was stopped by the nurse who asked him to remain calm. 

“Dean, how are you?” Sam sat in the chair across from Dean. Smiling at the slice of grungy normality in such a clean and sterile place. “How’s dad?”

“I’ve missed you man, it’s not the same without my wingman little brother riding shotgun.” Dean sighed while side eyeing the loitering nurses wandering between visiting tables. Sam kept his hands under the table to hide the shaking of his hands from everyone in the room. It would only worry Dean and could prolong his time here. This wasn’t the cage. Sam’s patients abruptly ended, time to get to the heart of the matter.

“Dean, how was the visit to Uncle Jim been? I know dad said that he Needed to seem him and that he was looking forward to seeing Uncle Bobby.” Sam’s play at casual instantly seen through by Dean, who jerked back slightly before adopting a similar position.

“We haven’t gotten over to the house yet, but I’ll drag him over tomorrow.” Dean leaned forward as he said it his eyes conveying how serious he was being.

“Good, I don’t know what’s been Possessing him to act this way towards them. It’s not like their trying to tie him up or anything.” Sam arched an eyebrow in sardonic amusement.

“Yeah, its been weird.” Dean’s smile vanished as the reality of the situation began to sink in.

“On a happy note, they said they might let me leave tomorrow so that’s good.” Sam changed the subject to try to lighten the mood before one of the nurses took him away.

“That’s awesome!” Dean’s excitement over Sam’s announcement unintentionally drawing the nurses over anyway. “I’ll see you soon bro, I know you’ll miss the family reunion, but I’ll try to make sure it doesn’t get too rowdy.”

“Ok, bye Dean.” Sam said hurriedly as he was led out of the room and back to his temporary prison. While his goal was ruined, and the betrayal was still hard to think about Sam felt a bit better about the situation now that Dean was on the case.

“Did you have a nice time visiting with your brother?” The nurse leading him back asked.

Sam smiled as he quietly replied, “Yeah, it was.” Soon he’d be out again, and he’d make sure no one ever tricked the original evil ever again.


End file.
